Assassin's Greed
It starts off at the mansion of Justin Hammer. Justin is sitting on his coach eating organic Italian ice cream that had been flown in from San Fransisco. "How long until they get here?!" Justin shouts impatiently. "They have just arrived, sir," the Butler says. "Good. Send them in," Justin says. "I would like you to meet Taskmaster, Bullseye, and Kraven the Hunter," the Butler says. "Nice to meet you gentlemen. Would you like any thing to eat? I've got steak, ribs, tacos, even alligator." Justin says. They all refuse. "What did you want us for?" Bullseye asks. "I was getting to that. You see, gentlemen, a while back, I was put in jail due to the efforts of Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, and Pepper Potts. I want you to kill them," Justin says. "You do realize they are Iron Man and War Machine, right?" Kraven asks. "Yes I do. That is why, if you succeed, I will pay you enough to last you a lifetime." "Great," Taskmaster says. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Justin shouts. The assassins leave. Meanwhile, Pepper Potts is at a business meeting. "We need to do what is best for the company and......." Pepper Pots stop talking. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" she screams. Pepper notices Bullseye outside of the window. A business man stands up. "Pepper, what is......" the man gets hit in the neck by a dart intended for Pepper. "He should have moved." Bull seye says. "Ahhh!!!!!!!!" Pepper runs downstairs and gets in her car. "JARVIS!!! Get Tony!" Pepper shouts. "Right away, ma'am." JARVIS replies. "Tony!!!!!" Pepper shouts. "What is it, dear? I'm a little busy," Tony says. "Help! I'm being attacked!" "Guess my fun's over." Tony presses a button that sends the Iron Man suit to him. "JARVIS, put on some AC-DC." Iron Man says. "Where are you going?" Hercules asks. "My wife is being attacked or something. She's probably over-reacting." Iron Man says. "I haven't fought anyone in a while. I'll meet you there." Hercules says. "Sure thing." Iron Man flies off to go help Pepper. Meanwhile, James Rhodes is at his home. "I finally get some rest after all this work!" Rhodey lays down on the couch. "Hello!" Taskmaster shouts. "I was wrong. Tony what are you doing here?" Rhodey asks. "Nothing, just stopping by to say hello," the voice says. "He never just stops by." Rhodey puts his War Machine suit on and opens the door. "I knew you were too clever for my voice mimicry!" Taskmaster slams his shield into War Machine's head. "Ouch!" War Machine grabs Taskmaster's neck and slams him into a wall. "You're not good at this, are you?" War Machine jokes. "Actually, I am." Taskmaster pulls out his sword. War Machine fires a repulsor blast at Taskmaster. Whack!" Taskmaster blocks the beam with his sword. "Time to take this on the road!" Taskmaster jumps into a jet and starts to fly off. "Where did he get that?" War Machine chases after him. Meanwhile Iron Man arrives. "Hey honey. What is it?" Iron Man asks. "Someone tried to kill me!" Pepper screams. "Sorry, can you say that again? I had my music too loud." "Tony! Look out!" Pepper shouts. Iron Man is shot in the back over and over again. "Don't worry. My armor is more than a match for any weapon," Iron Man says. Bullseye fires a rocket launcher at Iron Man. "Never mind." Iron Man slams into a parked car. Iron Man then locks onto Bullseye. "Bullseye?! Come on, you really think you can beat me?!" Iron Man shouts. "No, but I think he can." Bullseye says. "Who?!" Iron Man turns around. Kraven the Hunter punches Iron Man in the face. "Whoa. That hurt," Iron Man says. "Of course it does! I can lift two tons!" Kraven proclaims. "Yeah, well I can lift more!" Hercules slams into Kraven. "It's about time you showed up!" "I ran. You flew. I think I get a pass." Hercules says. Suddenly the group hears a loud rumble. "What is it now?!" Iron Man shouts. Taskmaster lands his vehicle and lasso's Iron Man. "A lasso? Really?" Iron Man is then shocked by thousand of bolts of electricity. "It was an electric lasso," Taskmaster says. "Get back here!" War Machine lands and shoots Taskmaster. "Hey Rhodey." Iron Man says. "What is going on?!" War Machine asks. "Apparently someone has hired these three assassins to kill me, you, and Pepper." "Can you get back to the task at hand?" Hercules shouts while fighting Bullseye and Taskmaster. "We're coming," War Machine says. "Can you come help me first !" Pepper shouts. Kraven throws a spear at Pepper, missing her head by an inch. Iron Man picks up Kraven and body-slams him into the ground. "You think that will hurt me?!" Kraven shouts. War Machine fires a missile at Kraven's back. Kraven slams into a stop sign. "I bet that hurt!" War Machine shouts. Hercules is still fighting Bullseye and Taskmaster. "We were not hired to kill you, but we will!" Bullseye shouts. "You think you can kill the son of Zeus?" Hercules laughs. Hercules walks towards the two. "Lock and load!" Taskmaster and Bullseye fire round after round of bullets at Hercules but it does nothing. "Time for you to feel my might!" Hercules grabs both of them by the neck and slams them together. "Knocked out!" Hercules shouts. "Pepper, you're OK. They are all knocked out," Iron Man says. Pepper hugs Iron Man. "I love you!" Pepper says. "Love you too." "Nice seeing you Tony." War Machine says. "Hey, wait a second! You were awesome out there." Iron Man says. "Thanks." War Machine replies. "I am going to put out an offer for you." "What offer?" "I want you to be an Avenger." "I don't know." War Machine says. "You are a valiant warrior. I would be honored to fight beside you." Hercules says. "Aw, what the heck. I'll join!" War Machine says. "All right, Rhodey!" Iron Man says. "Hold up! Where did those three go?!" War Machine shouts. "They were here a moment ago!" Hercules says. Meanwhile: "Where are we?!" Taskmaster asks. Justin Hammer suddenly appears. "Did you do this?!" Kraven shouts. "No! I was eating ice cream! I don't even know where we are!" Justin says. "Wait I hears something!" Bullseye says. "Hello boys. I am about to make you an offer you can't refuse. Stay out of New York and your lives will be spared." Enchantress says. Characters *Iron Man *War Machine *Hercules *Pepper Pots *Business Men Villains *Justin Hammer *Taskmaster *Bullseye *Kraven the Hunter *Enchantress Category:One-Shot